


The JayDick Drabble Collection

by redhoodiee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Daughter au, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Sickfic, Swearing, baby!Jason, toddler!Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiee/pseuds/redhoodiee
Summary: Snapshots from the every day lives of Jason and Dick. Fluff!





	1. Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Danielle and I'm jaydick trash! I have written quite a few of these drabbles and decided to share them with anyone who wants to read!
> 
> As more are added, additional tags and warnings will be added, some of the stories will be fluff, angst, or even AU's!  
> These will mostly be 1000 words or less, but they vary
> 
> Send me prompts either in the comments or on tumblr - kissmejasontodd
> 
> Enjoy:)

Netflix is a great way to draw couples together, whether it’s watching a movie together, binging TV shows together, or the always dependable “netflix and chill” together.

For couples like Dick and Jason who had very busy schedules, Netflix was there for them when they could finally be together, or when they finally had mutual off days. Some nights after a night of patrol they would get in bed, and if they both had some adrenaline still running through them they’d watch an episode or two of the most recent show they were binging.

On off days they’d usually snuggle on the couch and watch together, sharing the occasional kiss, and making guesses on the changing plotlines. They’d order pizza or chinese and just have a fun lazy day.

This week they were binging Stranger Things after Tim practically begged them to watch it. They were on the couch, lounging in just sweatpants and t-shirts. Dick had his head on Jason’s chest, as the younger had his arm around Dick’s shoulders. 

“So, uh,” Jason began, “remember the other night when I stayed home and you went on patrol?”

Dick turned his head to look at Jason. “Yeah?”

“I may have watched this episode and half of the next one.”

Dick gasped and moved away from Jason. “You promised me you wouldn’t watch without me!”

“Well you skipped ahead when we were watching How I Met Your Mother last month!”

“Touché.” Dick sent him a small glare, but went back to resting in Jason’s arms.

As they watched, Dick would jump and grip Jason’s leg during some of the scarier parts. The younger would just smile and sometimes place a little kiss in the man’s raven black hair. Dick would also mumble under his breath, little things like “what?!” or “jesus” or even “that girl is so badass” that would make Jason smile and hug him tighter.

At one point Dick kept mumbling “what is going on” and Jason just couldn’t take it. An evil little smirk made its way onto his face as he moved his head down to Dick’s ear.

“Hey, Dickie, wanna know what happens?” He whispered.

“Jason, don’t you dare.” Dick glared.

“You keep asking, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t answer your question?” sarcasm lacing his voice.

Dick got up from the couch, placing his hands on his hips. “Jason I swear to god if you ruin this and say it, I will-”

“He dies.” Jason cut him off.

Dick’s eyes went wide, and a murderous look moved onto his face. He grabbed the nearest couch pillow and started hitting his boyfriend over the head with it.

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Jason just laughed as he was assaulted with the fluffy pillow multiple times. “I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!”

Jason’s laugh just escalated further until he was shielding himself with one hand and gripping his stomach with the other. 

After a few more hits Dick threw the pillow back to where he found it and sat on the couch as far from Jason as he could. “Oh, come on babe.” Jason said, scooting closer.

Dick pushed him away and crossed his arms, refusing to look at him.

Jason smiled and moved back to his spot on the other side of the couch, poking Dick’s leg with his foot. “I love you.” He said in a playful voice.

Dick gave him a side glance and a small smirk. “You’re so damn lucky I love you, Jason.”


	2. Missing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting one another is just part of the relationship after all the things these two have been through

Dick woke up to a dark room, sun hidden behind the clouds with little light protruding from the curtains. Light rain could be heard beating against the window, and it made him want to stay in bed all day.

He rolled over, pulling the sheets up closer to his head, and moved his arm to drape around his partner. Except he was met with an empty, cold space. Popping one eye open he could see he was alone in bed, Jason gone.

He remembered what day it was, how could he forget? Quickly, Dick moved to the middle of the bed taking the blankets with him, wearing them around his body in the slightly cold room. Looking around the darkness of the room, he found exactly who he was looking for, and his brow furrowed slightly at the sight.

Jason sat against the wall near his own side of the bed, a small object in his hand, a locket of some sort. Silent tears rolled down his face as he stared at the little locket, a small sniffle accompanying them.

Dick felt sadness creeping up inside of him, the image of Jason like this was too much. But he didn’t move from the bed, only scooted closer to the edge closest to Jason.

“Jay,” Dick began softly, “do you wanna talk about it?”

Jason’s eyes moved to the floor as his head bowed a bit. “I,” a shuddery breath, “I don’t know.”

“Want me to stay?”

Jason finally looked up at him, and Dick’s heart shattered at the despair in his eyes. He got a nod from Jason, and took the initiative to sit next to him, draping the blanket over both of them, but keeping the locket in sight.

Dick placed his head on Jason’s shoulder, and Jason followed suit by leaning his head against Dick’s. If Dick felt a tear fall onto his head he didn’t say a word.

Seeing the locket, Dick knew it from the seldom times Jason took it out. It was a worn bronze color, fading in some spots, and the chain looked delicate in Jason’s large hands. It hung from his hands, and the heart at the bottom was opened, a picture of a mother and small boy inside. Dick knew exactly who the two were, and hugged Jason slightly tighter as a tear threatened to escape his own eye.

“I just,” Jason started, voice cracking a bit, “I just miss her so much.” He said it softly, whispered so quietly Dick barely heard it.

“I wish I could’ve, I don’t know, been there more. Could’ve helped her more, stood up to my dad more, took more beatings from him instead of her. Could’ve stopped her from using, could’ve-” his voice cracked again, and Dick could tell he was crying a little harder now. “could’ve stopped her that night.”

At this Jason started to shake slightly as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. Dick just held him tighter, his silent way of letting Jason know he was there. 

“You did your best, Jay, don’t blame yourself.” Dick said quietly as he rubbed Jason’s back in small circles. “You fought hard for her, don’t think that you didn’t.”

“But I ruined her life, Dick. Me, I did, it’s my fault. If she never got pregnant with me she would’ve never stayed with that fucking asshole, she would still be alive.”

“Hey, stop. Don’t do this, you know you couldn’t have stopped that, it was out of your control.” Dick moved and lightly grabbed Jason’s chin, making the younger man look at him as he spoke. “You were a wonderful son who did everything for his mother. I know she’s looking down on you and is so proud of you, thankful for all that you did and all that you do now.” 

At this Jason began to cry harder, and pulled Dick in for a tight embrace. The older’s shirt grew wet as Jason began to sob, and he could feel the locket swing and lightly tap his back. Dick began to tear up as he held Jason tight, never letting go until Jason was okay.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was merely five minutes. Jason pulled away first, wiping away the tears on his face. Dick could see the redness under his eyes, breaking Dick even more. He watched as Jason stood up and delicately placed the locket back into the drawer in his nightstand. Turning, Jason extended a hand for Dick and pulled him up. 

“Come on, let’s go make breakfast.” Jason said as he and Dick began to leave the dark bedroom.

Dick once again draped the blanket across them both as they walked, never letting go of Jason’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was pretty sad to write but I think we all need a little Jason angst sometimes, plus his mom isn't really brought up as much as I'd like so I did it.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	3. Dinner Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week, Jason promised Dick to a date night, but he may not be able to keep his head up the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally posted on tumblr about a year or so ago, but I've edited and rewritten the majority of it. I don't know how much I like it but hope you enjoy:)

Black Mask had single handedly organized two of the largest drug and weapons shipments of the year into one night. Jason knew Sionis, and knew that the man undoubtedly did it to spread Gotham’s personal league of angels thin. He believed he’d get away with it, or at least one of the shipments considering the large number of men he had protecting both deliveries compared to the small number of vigilantes looking to stop him.

However, if Sionis was truly as good as he thought, he never would have underestimated Batman, Inc. The entire week prior to the night of the shipments was spent planning, hacking, and taking out as much product as possible before it even got close to Gotham Bay waters.

The night of the shipment was on a Thursday, and word of the deal spread fast, both in the streets of Gotham and its underground. People stayed inside, doors locked unless they were looking to get hurt or were working with the Black Mask.

Red Hood was teamed up with Red Robin to take down the drug shipment. Jason had made frequent trips to the batcave the entire week planning out a precise plan as well as some backup plans. And it was worth it, because tonight there were at least thirty henchmen waiting at the dock, almost all armed.

The night ended in success for both Jason and Tim as well as the rest of the bats. After regrouping on a rooftop, the team split up with Jason heading toward his and Dick’s apartment in Bludhaven. He felt his muscles tense up and grow soar as he ran across rooftops and grappled up buildings, obviously a scream of fatigue after a rough week. He could feel his mind grow heavy and shoulders slump, his entire body aching to lay in bed.

Arriving home Jason slid through the open window into their shared bedroom, Dick sound asleep in bed. He must’ve gotten home earlier, and usually Jason wasn’t this late. It was almost 4:30 in the morning by the time Jason finally got into bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

The next day he woke up at 9:00, and was still exhausted. He filled himself with coffee hoping it’d wake him up before he had to head to the garage he worked at. He promised to cover Roy while the redhead was off world for a “mission” with Kori.

Coming back at five in the evening, Jason trudged to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, hoping to get ten minutes of peace. When he lifted his head again, he realized he had fallen asleep as it was almost 7:00.

And he had promised Dick a dinner date tonight at 7:30.

Quickly pushing himself off the bed, he saw Dick in front of the standup mirror buttoning up his blue collared shirt. The older man looked up in the mirror and gave him a smile as he went about tucking in his shirt.

“Jay,” Dick turned to look at him on the bed. “You look exhausted. We don’t have to go, you had a tough week.”

“No, no, we’ll go. I promised.” Jason got up from the bed, quickly taking off his work clothes. He made his way into the bathroom to take a fast shower, hoping to be ready in time.

Luckily, the duo was ready in twenty minutes.

As he was putting on his coat, Dick looked over to Jason, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and eyes closed.

“Jason, we really don’t have to go. You’re exhausted, we could just spend the night in bed.”

Jason’s eyes snapped open at this, and he moved away from the counter toward Dick. “Dickie, you know I hate breaking my promises.” He grabbed Dick’s chin lightly, pulling it up to meet his lips for a quick peck before grabbing his hand and leading them out of the apartment.

As the two walked, arms linked down the chilly Gotham streets, Dick could notice Jason’s shoulders sagging more than usual. His gaze was distant, and conversation was minimal. 

The restaurant they arrived at was called Tony’s and had the best Italian food the city offered, though it could get a little pricy. “We have a 7:30 reservation for two under ‘Grayson’,” Dick said as they approached the desk in the restaurant. It was incredibly busy, and the sounds of chit-chat, laughter, and forks hitting plates played their usual tune. In the background a holiday song played softly.

"Right this way." The woman ushered them to the right, and Dick had to all but drag Jason to follow her. 

She placed the menus on a small, two person table with a white tablecloth and candles illuminating the area. Dick smiled at the cliché. “Your waiter will be over soon for your drink orders,” she said.

"Thank you." The acrobat responded as the woman walked away. Dick pulled out the chair for Jason, who kissed his cheek quickly before he plopped unceremoniously into the seat. He then sat down himself.

A man walked over not a moment later, a basket of bread and glasses of water in hand. He asked for their drink orders, to which Dick ordered a bottle of wine.

"Jason, it’s so nice in here. Look at all the Christmas decorations." Trying to wake Jason up a bit, Dick attempted conversation. 

Without looking up, Jason replied “yeah” and continued to read the menu, although he was just staring blankly at the words. 

"Jay, you didn’t even bother to look." Dick deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry." Jason registered the slight disappointment in his boyfriend’s voice, and to appease him he finally looked up to all the decorations. "A bit much, but okay I guess."

"I like them. So how was—aww, look at that baby." Dick interjected himself as a woman carrying a one-year-old boy walked past, smiling at Dick’s praise over her son.

"Yeah, adorable." Jason answered, barely giving a glance. 

The waiter came back with the wine and poured it into two glasses. “Are you both ready to order, or do you need more time?”

"No, we’re good I think. Jay, you ready?" Dick asked, to which he got a lame "Mhm" in response. "I’ll have the eggplant parmesan."

"Penne alla vodka." Jason ordered, and the waiter took their menus away. 

The blue-eyed man looked over to his boyfriend across from him, who had his eyes fixated on the candles in between them. 

“So how’s Tim?” Dick started again. 

“Good.”

“And work was good, too?”

“Mhm.”

Dick’s smirk grew as he watched how Jason could barely keep his eyes open as he stared at the small flame of the candle. “Jay, you okay?” 

No response. 

"Jaaaasooon," Dick played, knowing how exhausted he must be. He finally saw the man’s eyelids drop entirely, and smiled at how adorable the act was for the big bad Red Hood. 

Pulling his chair over next to him, Dick led Jason’s head over to his shoulder, and heard his breath even out as he fell asleep. As the waiter came back with their entrées, Dick smiled, “We’ll actually take those to go.”


	4. Baby Jay AU (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Bruce had both Dick and Jason in his care when they are both very small. Not so much Jaydick, just brotherly fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this one was written about two years ago when I was in an intro to psych class. We were learning about child development and me, being both psych and batfam trash, obviously had to write something about it. Now, explore object permanence with this adorable AU:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruce entered his son’s room, finding the little one sucking his thumb while watching the mobile above him. He picked the baby up from his crib, smiling at the high pitched noises and babbles he made as Bruce held him tightly, taking the bundle down for breakfast. He heard his oldest speaking loudly about some movie he saw, and the dispersed “mhm” and “sounds fun, Master Dick” that came from his faithful butler as he cooked.

“Morning, Alfred, Dick.” addressing the two, Bruce removed the death grip his littlest one had on his hair so he could set him down in his high chair, then locked him in tightly. The man went to the cabinet and grabbed a small pack of baby food and spoon, and walked back to the cooing child.

“Good morning, Jason!” Dick greeted, walking over to the high chair. The baby’s eyes grew in interest as he began to wiggle his arms and his feet in excitement. Jason banged his little fits in excitement against the small table in front of him. The sight made the three, almost four year old, smile greatly.

“Wa wa wa wa.” Jason had been experimenting a lot with the ‘w’ sound this week.

Dick giggled in response. He held the baby’s hand, feeling the super soft skin, and spoke more about the movie he saw. “When you’re bigger, we can watch Toy Story together! You’ll like Buzz Lightyear a lot, he’s green, and you seem to like green. And me and you could get all the toys and play with them together. And…”

“Okay, Dick, go finish your breakfast and finish that thought later.” Bruce directed as he began to feed the baby. “After we’re all done, we’ll do something fun with Jason.”

Dick exclaimed an excited “okay!” and quickly worked to finish his bowl of Fruit Loops.

After breakfast, Bruce and Dick sat on the floor of the living room, gathering the small baby toys for Jason, who sat propped up in his Boppy pillow examining his own hands.

“Here, Dick, give him the stuffed bird to play with.” the young boy took the bird from his pseudo-father and handed it to his five-month-old brother. The baby took it with joy, shaking his arm rapidly, a large smile on his face as his breathing grew faster from the excitement. His feet moved with joy as he played with the little toy.

“Now hand me that small blanket next to you.” Dick complied, handing the blanket over to Bruce. The man reached over and gently took the bird from Jason’s hand, who looked at him with a confused look. The man placed the small toy under the blanket and set it on the floor.

Concerned with Bruce’s actions, Dick said “Bruce, that wasn’t nice. Jay was playing with that.” Dick gave his best disapproving face that he had obviously learned from Bruce. Bruce simply smiled and moved his gaze back to the baby, who, much to Dick’s confusion, wasn’t crying, but was just looking around the room boredly. 

Laughing, the toddler asked, “Doesn’t he know it’s just under the blankey?”

He looked to Bruce, who answered, “He’s too little to understand that it’s under there. He thinks that just because it’s out of sight, it doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Huh?”

“It means Jason thinks the bird just disappeared.”

The child laughed again. He couldn’t believe that Jason watched the bird go under the blankey, but after it was gone, he thinks it totally disappeared. Reaching over Bruce, he pulled the stuffed animal back out and gave it back to the baby, who lit up like a Christmas tree again.

“Ahh!” he exclaimed as he once again flailed his arms, a bright smile adorning his tiny face.

“Wow, that’s super duper crazy!” the three year old stood up and planted a little kiss on the baby’s head, then went to sit in Bruce’s lap. The man could see how affectionate the boy was becoming over time.

Bruce pet Dick’s raven hair. “Yeah, but he’ll learn over time. For now, we’ll leave him to playing.” The three sat, playing with the toys, laughing together until lunch time.

* * *

 

“Hi, Jason!” Dick sprang into the little one’s room, seeing the boy crawling along the floor over to his newly acquired toys. The boy had just turned one-year-old last week.

“D!” the boy sat up, clapping his hands at the sight of his older brother. The four-year-old stalked over, a red plastic ball in one hand, a blanket in the other.

He sat down near the baby, who tried to crawl into his lap. “Wait, Jason.” Moving the baby back to his place on the carpet, he began again. “Here, play with this.” Dick handed Jason the red ball, who promptly threw it at Dick’s head.

“No! Play with it!” He once again gave Jason the ball, who held it with a confused look. Sighing in exasperation, “Okay, I’ll just do it now.” Dick took the ball out of Jason’s small hand and placed it under the blanket. 

“See, now you think it’s gone.” Dick giggled as Jason watched him with an odd look.

The baby picked up the blanket, tossing it to the side before taking the ball back in his hand. Dick watched as he made an angry face at him before he once again pelted the ball at his head, giggling after it hit his older brother right between the eyes.

"Ow!"


	5. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day finds the two acting like children again.

Dick and Jason had gone into town together for lunch one April afternoon. The sun had been shining, birds were singing, and children were playing in the park near their apartment. All in all the day was serene.

They went to a little coffee shop that was known for their good sandwiches, and leisurely talked about everything and nothing over cappuccino.

As they sat in the shop they could see dark clouds roll in, sucking away all of the life the sunlight provided the streets. Instead of people roaming about, the streets filled with droplets of water as the sky cracked open with a boom of thunder, rain coming down hard.

“Bad day to forget an umbrella.” Dick said as he sipped his coffee.

“And to walk here instead of drive.” Jason added defeatedly.

They cleaned up and left soon after, holding hands as they entered the storm. Luckily it wasn’t cold, so they only complaint was the rapid bombardment of rain drops. And after only a minute the two were soaked.

Dick looked to Jason, whose hair had lost its spike and hung loosely on his forehead like he had just gotten out of the shower. He chuckled lightly at the sight.

The cut-through to their apartment was through the park. As they walked through there were kids dressed in bright rubber rain boots and jackets splashing about in puddles, shrieking in delight and smiles adorning their small faces. The children's glee was contagious, and Dick could tell Jason seemed relaxed and joyful even in the downpour.

As they approached a nearby puddle, Dick purposely stomped his foot hard, water splashing onto both him and Jason. He laughed as Jason quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Did you just splash me?”

“Yes, what’re you gonna do about it?”

Jason appeared offended. “Excuse me, you’re looking at the best puddle splasher in all of Gotham.” 

Dick’s smile only grew as he responded, “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Jason just led them to the next puddle, and he stomped hard making water splatter onto both of them. Dick gave a little shriek as water his hit shirt.

Tugging them along, Jason jumped into a deep puddle, making the water spray everywhere. Dick joined, dousing them both. It quickly became a game as they went, seeing who could splash more.

The little game went on until they reached the end of the park, once again holding hands as they walked, drenched in the water from the puddles and the raindrops cascading down around them.

The older man glanced up at his lover as they walked, and Jason turned to him. “Yes?”

“Nothing. I just can’t help but realize how much I love you. You just always find a way to surprise me.”

The smile Jason gave him could’ve lit an entire city block. He squeezed Dick’s hand a little and had what Dick could only describe as an angelic look in his eyes. It made the butterflies in his stomach flutter wildly, just as they had when the two first started dating.

“Well, when I was on the streets there weren’t many good times.” Jason began. “Rainy days would be hard, especially when it was cold and windy. But sometimes me and the other kids would play in the rain, splashing in puddles. For a moment I’d forget how bad things were, how much life sucked. It was one of the only times I could really be a kid.” Jason explained, a small smile playing on his lips, a fondness in his green orbs as they walked closer to their apartment building.

Dick stopped abruptly on the sidewalk, and Jason turned to examine him. Spontaneously, Dick wrapped his arms around the taller, pulling him in for a passionate albeit quick kiss.

“If puddles make you this happy we’ll just have to do this more often.” Dick said as he broke from the kiss. “Plus, I like seeing this side of you. It makes me regret all the times I-” he broke off, looking away as the smile slipped off his face, “I wasn’t there when you were younger.”

He peeked up again to be met with Jason’s smile, that blissful smile that made everything okay, made everything better. And it reminded Dick that Jason forgave him many years ago. “As long as I get to show off how much better I am at splashing in puddles than you.” Dick nodded and beamed in ecstasy, and the two locked lips once again before heading inside.

The next morning the couple woke up feeling a bit under the weather from their rainy day escapades, and used that as an excuse to cuddle in bed all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the way this turned out, hope you guys did, too! So fluffy just the way I like it.
> 
> ~Also, feel free to send prompts:)


	6. Cape Kisses and Britney Spears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Britney Spears concert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was 12ish I went to a Britney Spears concert for her circus tour. I was sitting with my friends when I saw in the general admission area that there were two guys really close to each other, almost affectionately. When I looked back a second later, one of them had pulled a cape up over their heads and they were making out underneath it. That was the first time I’d ever witnessed a gay couple.
> 
> I wrote this based on that experience, sorry it's super short but oh well:)

The music was almost deafening and the heat from being surrounded by so many people made sweat bead on their foreheads. The floor vibrated from the base and the loud volumes, the red tinted lights shining every which way.

On stage Britney Spears was dancing, body moving with the music. There was circus themed decor with a cage, traveling circus posters, dancers with flames, and even a damn elephant. The skimpy outfit she wore resembled the outfit the ringmaster would wear, just with a lot less fabric, and Jason just knew that the whole thing had Dick beaming.

Honestly, Dick had only managed to drag him to this by using his puppy dog eyes a few weeks ago. “Please Jay? It’s Britney Spears on her circus tour. If that’s not me I don’t know what is!”

And Jason just couldn’t say no to him.

So here they were smushed between people in the general admission section as Dick danced and sang along, trying to get Jason into it.

He was more of a rock guy, something he can bang his head to, not the pop stuff that Dick listened to. But what could he expect from a guy that ate sugary cereals every day and still watched cartoons?

They were both slightly drunk, too, which helped Jason ease into the concert. They had brought drinks on the train and had maybe taken one too many shots before they got there. Thankfully their hotel was pretty close to the arena so they wouldn’t have to walk very far.

Dick turned to look at him, smiling and grabbing Jason’s hands to swing to the music. Jason smirked at him, happy to see the man enjoying himself. Plus, the outfit he wore was just too funny. It was a striped red and white shirt resembling the design of a big top circus tent, with black skinny jeans and an old Robin cape tied to his neck. The yellow of it made them stick out like sore thumbs but Jason didn’t have the heart to tell Dick to take it off before they left for the concert.

He noticed Dick’s gaze wander over his shoulder to something Jason couldn’t see, and Jason turned back to see two men kissing while slightly moving to the music. When he glanced back at Dick the man had a mischievous smirk on his face, and his hands quickly moved to Jason’s neck.

Jason wasn’t one for much pda, but he knew no one was looking and no one really cared. Placing his hands on Dick’s hips he pulled Dick closer, leaning in.

“Wait!” Dick said abruptly stopping Jason. He quickly reached behind him and pulled the cape he was wearing up and over their heads so that they were private. Well, semi private.

Jason laughed, “I don’t think that’ll do much.”

Dick just shrugged and leaned in again, letting Jason kiss him beneath the shelter of the yellow cape. The kiss deepened and before they knew it they were full on making out while swaying their hips to the music.

All in all, it was a pretty good concert.


	7. Talk Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I talk too much, honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Talk Too Much" by Coin, which is 100% a Dick Grayson song. It's really good, definitely give it a listen:)

Jason understood family and friends. Regardless of what people thought of him, he really did understand it even though he lacked a significant amount of both. He understood that for some people family and friends meant a lot, and he understood that family and friends were not very prevalent in his own life.

He understood that family and friends were a huge part of Dick’s life. The man thrived off of relationships with people. When he and Bruce fought, Dick was a mess. One of the baby birds got hurt? Dick couldn’t sleep for a week. One of the titans was going through rough times? He’d stay on the phone with them for hours to help them out.

Hell, Jason even understood Dick’s need to share all of the details of his friends’ and family’s lives. And he would listen patiently as Dick blabbed and blabbed.

However, Jason had a headache and was attempting to work on a case he was close to tying together, and Dick was going on and on about the latest drama.

“...so he and Wally went to get drinks after training to talk things out, but…”

“...then Damian and Bruce started arguing, and of course you know who has to get between them before they rip each other’s heads off, so I...”

“...and Slade just had to show up at the goddamn worst time. So Babs and I decided…”

After listening to the gossip for about 45 minutes with only the slightest “mmhm” or “oh” escaping Jason’s lips, he was beginning to reach his limit.

As he typed on his laptop, opening case files and emailing Roy for feedback, Jason hit his breaking point. He knew that flatout telling Dick to shut up would have consequences that would reverberate indefinitely. Namely, no sex for two weeks which is what happened last time. Jason is still scarred from that fiasco.

So, as Dick jabbered on about some test that Tim had, Jason quickly grabbed Dick by the front of the shirt, effectively shutting him up as he gasped, and smacked his lips into Dick’s in a rough kiss. He then turned away from Dick and began reading the file that was currently open on his laptop. Dick on the other hand just looked taken off guard for a few moments before he smirked at Jason.

“You know, that’s the nicest way you’ve ever told me to shut up. I guess I talk too much sometimes.”

Jason glanced over to Dick and grinned. “You guess.”

Suddenly Dick was even closer to him now, hugging his side and kissing his shoulder. Jason could feel those bright blue eyes raking over his form as he tried to focus on the article in front of him. Dick began rubbing Jason’s arm lightly, then threw an arm around his chest, enveloping him in a half hug. Jason could feel the older man’s lips nipping at his neck, and wow it was becoming a lot harder to focus on this case as he felt Dick’s hips start to move on his side.

Finally taking his eyes away from the screen, he turned his head and met Dick’s hungry eyes. He shot the older man a smug look, one eyebrow arched and a smirk. Dick just leaned in and kissed him sweetly, cupping his face to get them in a better position. Subtly Dick moved the laptop onto the coffee table and put himself on Jason’s lap instead to kiss him deeper, turning it into a full make-out in no time.

Jason broke away from the kiss a few moments later, and saw the growing smile on Dick’s face. “You know, I was trying to do something.” He said, yet not releasing the grip he had on the man on top of him.

“Well you started it. You could’ve just asked me to stop talking, but you did this instead.” Dick’s smile reached his hungry eyes. “Now you better finish it.”

Jason just grinned and kissed Dick again. He felt Dick begin to move his hips again, grinding into him in a way that just made Jason melt. Quickly, Jason broke from the kiss to lift both of them from the couch. Dick clung to him and attacked his lips again as Jason attempted to bring them to the bedroom.

“You kiss too much. Let me at least get to the damn bedroom.” Jason laughed as he made his way down the hall.

“Kiss too much, talk too much. I guess I’m just too much for you, Jay.”

“We’ll see about that, Dickiebird.” Jason replied as he shut the bedroom door behind him.


	8. Baby Jay AU (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding babies isn't always easy

“Ah! The giant crab climbed onto the ship! Zitka, fight him off!” the small 4-year-old made loud fighting noises as his stuffed elephant fought off one of his crab bath toys while he played on the floor of his large bedroom.

“Master Dick, lunch time!”

Dick paused, gasped, and turned to his elephant. “Zitka, it’s captain Alfred! Let’s go before we gotta walk the plank.” Running out of his room, he was about to slide down the banister when he was stopped by ‘Captain Alfred’ clearing his throat loudly, a disapproving look in tow as he stood as the base of the staircase. 

“Sorry,” the little one smiled cheekily as he walked down the large staircase.

Running into the kitchen--because really, who walked these days?--he took a seat at the large table, grinning widely as a plate with grilled cheese was set before him with a glass of apple juice. “Thank you, Alfred!” Dick said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Alfred made the  _ best _ sandwiches.

The toddler kicked his legs idly as he ate, listening to Alfred walk upstairs while thinking about the card he was going to give Bruce next week for his birthday. Alfred came back, arms full, and put the bundle he held in the high chair that stood next to the table. Dick gave a small wave to the baby as he continued to eat his lunch.

“D! D!” the baby in the green onesie greeted at the sight of his older brother while Alfred buckled him into the high chair. The 1-year-old waved his small stuffed puppy in the air as he smiled at the two.

“Hi, Jason,” walking over, Dick stood on his tippy-toes to see his little brother, who smiled brightly, showing his few small teeth lining his bottom gums. “Jay, you got new teeth, and I lost mine! See?” He opened his mouth to show his missing bottom tooth, which he was very proud of since he lost a tooth before any of his other friends.

“Na na!” the baby yelled as he looked behind the toddler to see Alfred approaching with a bowl of fresh cut bananas--his favorite. He banged his small arms on the high chair in excitement.

Quickly, the little boy asked, “Can I feed him? Please?! I’ll do it really great and make sure he eats all of it!”

Smiling, Alfred handed the bowl and spoon over to the young charge. “Of course, Master Dick. But, if you see the young master wants to do it himself, do not hesitate to let him.”

He nodded, grabbed a chair, and sat on it so he was level with Jason. “Okay, Jay, you ready for na nas?” The baby squealed slightly as Alfred put the bib on him. Jason was known to get messy.

“Okay, open up.” Dick gently placed the spoon in the baby’s mouth. Feeding went smoothly for a while, until someone decided to get funny.

“You really like these, don’t you?” Dick asked as he placed another spoonful in Jason’s small mouth. But, it didn’t stay for long. He spit it back out onto his bib, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Jay, don’t do that, you have to eat it all!” he scolded, trying to feed the baby again. But, he did the same thing again.

Dick sighed and watched as the baby continued to laugh his little lungs out, the two pieces of banana lying on the bib. “Jason, no.” He tried using the tone of voice Bruce usually used when the baby did wrong, but his high pitched voice made it fail miserably.

Trying once more, he put the bananas in Jason’s mouth...and got the same results. And this time, he couldn’t help but laugh himself. The two sat, giggling away as Alfred watched from a few feet away, trying to subdue the smile on his face.

Suddenly, Jason reached into the bowl himself, trying to reach Dick and place the banana into his mouth. 

“Ah buba!” Jason exclaimed, holding the banana for Dick between his chubby little fingers.

Dick giggled and opened his mouth, letting the baby put the banana piece in. “See, I ate it. You have to eat it now."

Jason took another piece with his small fingers, placed it in his mouth, then spit it back out, hysterically laughing again. Dick laughed again, and Alfred couldn’t stop himself from taking a few pictures for Bruce to see later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a very old drabble I wrote years ago after seeing a video of a baby eating then sitting it out, then laughing their lungs out XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed:)


	9. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason go to the manor when a snow storm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is definitely one of the longer ones! Hope you enjoy!

“And a snowstorm is heading to the East, bringing 12 to 18 inches of the white stuff to the New Jersey, New York area. Anywhere from Gotham to upstate New York will be covered, and staying off the roads during the storm is recommended. Stay tuned for…”

As soon as Dick finished listening to the meteorologist he began packing a bag for himself and Jason. Putting in plenty of jeans, sweatpants, sweaters, and their toiletries, he zipped it up and left it in the corner of the room, ready for when Jason came back from work.

Flipping through the newspaper, Dick heard Jason come through the door to their apartment an hour later. He looked up to see the man bundled in a puffy black coat and black hat, nose rosy from the cold outside. Jason took off his Timberlands at the door, and put the rest in the closet. After closing the door he looked over to Dick, flashing him a smile. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey.” Dick walked over and gave a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek as he made his way to the closet. He pulled out Jason’s coat and hat again as well as his scarf and gloves.

Jason had a confused look etched on his face. “What’re you doing?”

“It’s gonna snow tomorrow!” Dick exclaimed as he threw the bundle of clothes to his boyfriend. Jason caught them and threw his head up toward the ceiling, sighing dramatically.

“Fuck. Let me guess, you wanna go to the manor again like we did last month?” 

Dick nodded enthusiastically as he began putting on his own coat. “It’s a new tradition I’m starting.”

“No, not a tradition. You’re trying to torture me.”

Dick snorted. “If I really wanted to torture you you’d know.”

“Promise?” And Dick could hear the smirk in Jason’s voice without even looking at him.

“Jason, put on your damn coat so we can go.” Dick countered as he walked to the bedroom to grab the bag.

The two were on their way quickly after. Jason’s phone was plugged into the aux cord, his classic rock playlist beating through the car’s state-of-the-art speaker system. Blasting songs and singing at the top of their lungs made the trip to Gotham more fun, they even sang the duet to Don’t Stop Believin’.

Alfred greeted them with a warm smile as they entered the manor, making sure to how nice it was to see Jason after such a long time.

“Dick, Jason, this is a nice surprise.” Bruce began as he came to the dining room from his office. Dick gave the man a hug while Jason kept it to a smile and a handshake. 

“We figured since it’s gonna snow we’d crash here. Plus, we both have off for the next few days.” Alfred walked in with a pot full of soup as Dick explained their unannounced visit. All eyes watched hungrily as the lid was taken off, steam immediately coming out and smell filling the room.

It barely took Jason a moment to recognize the smell, even after all these years. “Damn, Al, lobster bisque? We couldn’t have come on a better day.”

“Yes, Master Jason. One of your favorite, if I’m remembering right.” Alfred sent a gentle smile to him, warm look in his eyes telling Jason that the old butler would never forget any of his favorite foods.

“If I’d known you were both coming I’d have made sure at least one of the others were here. Damian is with his mother, Tim is with the Titans, and the girls are at Barbara’s tonight.” Bruce poured a bowl of the soup and passed it to Dick as he spoke.

“No worries, we’re just looking to relax.” Dick answered, smiling in bliss as he tasted the amazing soup.

“Of course, this is your home as well.” Bruce added, and Jason stiffened a bit. Dick shot him a look to calm him down, and Jason just concentrated on his soup.

Later, Dick and Jason made their way to one of the many living rooms, picking one with a fireplace and the best view of the manor’s garden so they could see the snow fall. Of course they grabbed Alfred’s famous hot chocolate as well as a bottle of Bailey’s before snuggling up on the couch.

“See, hot chocolate just isn’t right without Bailey’s.” Jason pointed out, pouring some into his second cup of hot chocolate.

Dick laughed, “You sound like an alcoholic.”

Jason lightly pushed his arm before capping the bottle and resting it down on the coffee table. “Wanna watch cops?”

“Do you even need to ask anymore? Duh.” Dick said, propping his feet up on Jason’s lap, sipping his own hot chocolate. He had to admit Jason was right, the Bailey’s did make it better.

The two casually watched TV for a while, occasionally glancing over to the window to see if they could see any snow start to fall. It finally started after about an hour, Dick grabbing a blanket and his drink, and sitting near the window to watch for a little while.

Jason stayed on the couch, feet propped on the table while he lazily sipped his drink. When Dick wasn’t watching he took a few sips from the Bailey’s bottle in hopes of calming his nerves a little. He was all in all mostly relaxed, but being under the same roof as Bruce never sat right with him.

Dick came back to the couch after ten minutes, snuggling up next to Jason. “Oh, I love the car chases! Why didn’t you call me over?” Dick asked as they watched a beat-up red car try to outspeed the cops.

“Sorry, you seemed content over there.” Jason replied, putting a little kiss atop Dick’s head. The older man scooted closer to him.

As they watched Dick could feel Jason hold him tighter, and his heart soared in content. A smile crept onto his face as he felt little kisses being placed on his head, neck, anywhere Jason could reach in their current position, actually. After a little while of this, Dick turned his head to meet Jason in a kiss.

“See, coming to the manor was a good idea.” Dick said as he received another lazy kiss from Jason. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Hmm,” Jason pulled Dick into his lap fully, going closer to his neck to place a kiss there, “well maybe it was the extra Bailey’s.” He nipped at Dick’s ear playfully.

He heard Dick gasp a little at that. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little.”

Dick smirked. “Well, we can’t have that. You can’t be the only drunk one.” He reached over to the table and grabbed the bottle, taking a few swigs before offering it to Jason, who did the same thing.

Placing the bottle back on the table, Dick turned and pulled Jason in, kiss sweet with the taste of sugar and cinnamon. Their lips danced together before the kiss deepened further, Jason dominating and hitting all of Dick’s sweet spots.

After a few minutes the two pulled away, slightly breathless as they smiled at one another. Dick rested his head against Jason’s and held the younger’s hand.

“You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“We should play Chutes and Ladders.”

Jason looked at Dick with an incredulous glare. “Only you.”

“Only me.” Dick repeated as he kissed Jason again. The larger man almost didn’t let him go, but Dick managed to break the kiss so he could go get the game.

“Wait!” Dick said right before he left. He walked back over the table, took another gulp from the bottle, then went on his merry way. Jason just chuckled at the acrobat’s antics.

Jason took it upon himself to light the fireplace while his boyfriend was gone. It took Dick about ten minutes to come back, and by then Jason was truly starting to feel the effect of the alcohol. When Dick returned he could tell he felt the same by the red coloring of his cheeks.

“Ready?!” Dick asked as he put the game on the table. The knelt next to the table and started the game.

As they played it was pretty neck and neck, and they continued to get more competitive as the game went on.

“Ha! I’m gonna win!” Dick howled as he approached the end of the board.

“Nope, I’m putting a curse on you. Now you can’t win.” Jason tunted. Dick looked shocked and appalled.

“Excuse me, screw you, Jay. You’re just jealous.”

“No, it’s just that I’m gonna win.”

“We’ll see.”

As Dick spun the spinner, he prayed he’d make it so he could rub it in Jason’s face that he won. It stopped on five, and he moved his figure five spaces…

...only to land on the space before the final one, having to go down the chute that led all the way back to the beginning.

“HA!” Jason laughed as he watched Dick pout, but not moving his figure down.

Dick just looked at Jason’s gleeful face, and looked back down to the board. Jason would surely win now. And he wasn’t having it.

Without warning he pushed the entire board off the table, figures and spinner going down with it as he crossed his arms and got up from the floor, grabbing his blanket and going back to his spot near the window.

Jason just watched Dick and laughed even harder. “Oh my god, Dick, you’re such a baby!”

Dick turned his head toward him at this, glare icy. “Screw you, Jason, you cheated.”

“What?!” Jason gasped for breath as he continued to snicker at the drunk man’s childness. 

“You heard me. You did something, and I’m not playing anymore games with you.” He turned back to the window, watching with a heated glare that would melt the snow if looks could kill.

“Are you five?” Jason asked as he got up and made his way to the pouting man. Dick just turned away from him, and Jason had to grab his head for Dick to look at him.

“I’m sorry I, uh, ‘cheated’. How can I make it up to you?” Jason inquired.

Dick’s face morphed into one of heavy concentration before he looked up at Jason. “Kiss me in front of the fire until I tell you to stop.”

Jason just smiled at this, stretching out a hand for Dick to grab. “My pleasure.”


	10. Sickie Dickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason cares for a sick acrobat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones pretty damn short, and I didn't do much editing on it. But still hope you guys like it:)
> 
> (send prompts too lol)

In their line of work, Dick and Jason sometimes had to travel to different areas of the country or even the world. International cases were especially tough because the couple would be separated for anywhere from a week to maybe even a month or more.

Dick had been working with Wally and a few of his other Titans friends lately, and a trip to India was in the works to track down a child trafficking ring. Dick promised they were close to shutting down the operation so it wouldn’t be longer than a week.

And usually Jason didn’t worry too much, he understood travelling, hell he did it all the time with Roy and Kori. But this time was different because he knew Dick wasn’t at full health. Truthfully, the man was coming down with something but was too stubborn to admit it.

“Just be careful. Don’t overdo it and call me if you need anything.” Jason hugged Dick, placing a sweet, passionate kiss on his lips before the acrobat left.

“I love you! See you in a week!” Dick said, putting as much glee in his voice as he could before closing the door to the apartment and leaving.

After that, Jason got dozens of texts from Dick, keeping him updated on the mission. After a few days they finished their mission, and they were able to come home three days early.

Jason decided to pick Dick up from the airport himself, and was waiting for his boyfriend near the luggage check patiently. A crowd finally emerged from the gate area, and he spotted Dick walking with Wally and Donna. When Dick finally saw him, he ran to Jason and hugged him tight, pressing kisses to the taller’s cheek and lips.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Dick whispered as he pulled off of Jason slightly.

“Of course, Dickie. I missed you.” The elder held his arm as they walked to the luggage carousel, and Jason picked up the luggage for his boyfriend. Getting a better look at Dick, he could see a glassy look in his eyes, a redness in his cheeks. Definitely still sick, and by the way he was cuddling Jason’s arm, he could tell Dick was worse now than when he left.

They said their goodbyes and began walking to the car, Jason feeling a good portion of Dick’s weight hanging on his arm.

In the car Dick passed out in ten minutes, head lolling to and fro as Jason drove. Luckily the drive home was only a half hour, so Jason could get his boyfriend into bed quickly.

“Dick, we’re home.” Jason said quietly, and Dick stretched lazily before getting out of the car.

Jason put the luggage in their bedroom, and came back to Dick sitting on the couch wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. He was fumbling with the remote, trying to find something to watch on TV.

“You hungry, babe?” Jason said from the kitchen. He wasn’t quite sure when Dick had ate last, he knew the man had a tendency not to eat when sick.

“No.” Dick answered quietly.

“Did you eat at the airport?”

“Yes.” Well that was one thing off his mind.

He made his way to the couch, and Dick immediately clung to him like an octopus. Jason pressed his lips to Dick’s forehead, and immediately felt the heat there. “How’re you feeling? You feel warm, babe.”

Dick just snuggled closer to Jason. “M’fine.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jason pushed himself up, and Dick let out a little whine at his heat and cuddle source leaving him. Getting fever reducer and water, Jason handed Dick the medicine.

“Take it or I’ll call Alfred.” Dick gave a weak glare before he swallowed two pills. He then went back to resting on Jason.

The younger wrapped a protective arm around Dick, dully watching the TV as he heard Dick’s breaths even out. However, only a few minutes later Dick was moving around a lot, mumbling in his sleep. Putting a light hand on the man’s forehead, Jason could feel extra heat there. The elder was more than likely suffering from fever dreams, and Jason could only imagine the visions he was seeing. He could tell Dick was sweating slightly, and he just rubbed his back as he slept. After a few minutes the man was shivering, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

About an hour later Dick woke up, rolling over slightly to look at Jason. His arms reached up and grabbed Jason’s cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

Jason smiled, “Thanks, Dickiebird. How do you feel?”

“Dizzy. Tired.” Dick said, turning his head toward the TV. He then shot up quickly.

“It’s 7:00! I need to go to work!” He began to get up, but Jason pulled him back to the couch. 

“No, it’s nighttime, not daytime. You can still sleep, no patrol tonight for either of us.”

“Oh.” Dick said from his spot on the couch. “Carry me to bed.” He lifted his arms like a child asking to be picked up. Jason shook his head.

“Such a drama queen even when you’re sick.” Jason lifted the man who clung to him like an octopus. He helped Dick change into pajamas before tucking him into bed. He was going to watch TV inside so Dick could sleep, but Dick wasn’t having it.

“Stay with me!” Dick whined and stretched out his hands again for Jason, and the younger obliged. Changing into his own pajamas, he got into bed where Dick placed his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Jason’s torso. Jason kissed him before Dick fell asleep once more.


	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed.” Guillotine by Jon Bellion

Dick had woken up from a peaceful sleep from a kick to the stomach and an immediate lack of sheets to protect him from the cold. His eyes popped opened to see all of the sheets around his partner, who was scrunched into a small fetal position, an impressive feat for a man his size Dick thought. There was a pained expression on his face, and Dick knew immediately he was having a nightmare.

Before he could even begin to help, Jason’s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, gasping loudly. The fact that this was normal for them made Dick, well, sad.

Jason caught his breath, running a hand through his hair before turning to look at his lover. Sapphire orbs stared back, an understanding look on his face, ready to comfort him if he needed. Jason appreciated it, but tonight he just needed to calm down on his own.

He got up from the bed to get water and walk around the apartment a little. Dick was silent as he watched the larger man leave the room, and like that he was abruptly left alone, the warmth from the bed leaving rapidly.

He tried closing his eyes and going back to sleep, tossing and turning to try and get comfortable, but he just couldn’t. Not while Jason was potentially suffering the tough aftermaths of a nightmare. Getting up, Dick put on the lamp next to his bed, and grabbed some pajamas from his dresser. Making sure to plug in his phone to his bedside clock/speaker, Dick left the room to find Jason.

The man in question was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, water bottle in hand. His head was leaning against the cabinet behind him, eyes closed.

“Hey.” Dick began softly, approaching Jason slowly.

A green orb peeked out to look at Dick, and it quickly disappeared. “Hey.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jason shook his head in response. “I don’t wanna think about it.” He hopped off the counter, walking past Dick to do a few laps around the living room. Dick just sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Jason to calm down.

After about ten minutes, the older man knew it was time to intervene. Walking into the living room, he grabbed Jason’s hand and led him back to the bedroom and pushed the other man onto the bed. Approaching the clock, which read 3:54, he scrolled through his phone searching for the perfect song. “Ahh,” he said as he found the song he was searching for.

Suddenly an upbeat sugary pop song started playing through the speaker, loud enough that they were sure to get angry complaints from their neighbors tomorrow. Jason shot Dick a confused look, and the older man only grabbed his hands before getting onto the bed. Dick dragged Jason into the middle of the bed, then stood up, beginning to jump up and down. The younger just looked confused.

“What’re you doing?”

“Well, neither of us are going to bed anytime soon, so let’s do something fun!” Dick exclaimed over the song’s loud volume, and he extended a hand for Jason. The larger man took it, standing on the bed. Dick began jumping again, a smile bright on his face. In no time the two were jumping and laughing as the fun song played over the speaker. Dick grabbed a pillow at one point, hitting Jason in the side, and suddenly they were jumping on the bed while having a pillow fight.

Dick’s smile grew as he heard Jason laugh, a grin on his face. He was glad his partner wasn’t upset anymore.

The song ended, and another one like it started, the two barely noticing. 

“I swear to god I will beat you, Dick.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Pillows flew as they two battled it out, laughter erupting from both men. 

Jason hit Dick in the chest, and the older man almost fell off the bed, but he was able to backflip off before a he could fall.

“You play dirty, Jaybird.” Dick quipped from his position on the ground. Jason looked down at him and laughed.

“I thought you’d know that by now.”

“Just be ready, this isn’t over.” Dick quickly left the room, and Jason could hear shuffling from another room.

His lover emerged a minutes later with a spaghetti strainer on his head, and extra pillows from the living room couch. “Be prepared for battle, young one. You are about to fight the master.”

Jason smirked at his lover’s antics, but he was ready to wipe the floor with him. “I will beat you, Master Golden Boy. Then the student shall become the master!”

Dick let out a battle cry and ran back onto the bed, pillows hitting pillows, laughter filling the room. Jason was seriously beating his ass in the fight, but Dick knew he was victorious in helping Jason with his nightmare. That’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a week off from writing and I'm back with more fluff, obviously. Also, the lyric it's based off of is from an amazing song by an amazing artist. I highly recommend Jon Bellion. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Lock All the Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes home telling Dick to lock all the windows and be ready. But for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Just a short funny drabble for today:)

Dick was lying on the couch going through his Instagram at around 2am. He had finished patrol about twenty minutes earlier, quickly changing out of his costume and taking a quick shower after getting home. He figured he’d stay up a bit longer and wait for Jason and catch up on all his social media.

He definitely did not expect for the window next to him to shatter suddenly, sending glass everywhere and accompanied by a loud ‘thud’ on the floor. Immediately, Dick took a defensive stance waiting to put down the offender, but instead saw his boyfriend getting off the ground and removing his helmet quickly, an extremely anxious look on his face.

“Quick, lock all the windows and the door, and make sure the security system is on!” Jason demanded as he began to flee from the room. Dick looked at him strangely but complied.

“It doesn’t help that you smashed the damn window in, Jay.” He said as he went to the security system controls on the wall, making sure the defenses were set on high. Looking around the corner, he could see Jason head into the room at the end of the hall that served as a training room and weapons armory. You could only get in with fingerprint access.

Dick followed behind him, slightly nervous from Jason’s weird behavior. “What the hell is going on?”

Jason turned to the weapons cache in the wall, grabbing one of Dick’s suits and his escrima sticks. “Put this on, make sure all your weapons are stocked.”

Dick did so wordlessly, ready for whatever was about to happen. Adrenaline began pumping through his veins as he watched Jason put the helmet back on and put a new clip of rubber bullets in each of his guns.

“Can you at least tell me why we’re in here?” Dick pleaded.

Jason finally looked at him, well it seemed that way when the helmet cocked up and toward Dick. “We’re hiding and getting ready.”

“Getting ready for what?”

“He’s coming. We need to be prepared.”

“Who?!” Dick exclaimed, but there was a sudden banging that made his blood run cold. Whoever they were about to fight was here.

The banging continued until the sound of a door breaking down was heard. “TODD!” was screamed as the apartment’s defenses began going off. All too soon footsteps could be heard approaching the door, and soon enough there was a katana sticking out from behind it.

“Todd if you don’t immediately exit this room I will personally walk you back to hell from whence you came.”

Damian.  _ Oh my god. _

“Really, Jay? What did you do?!” Dick asked exasperated at the man’s antics. Jason continued to hold his gun toward the door. Dick just began taking off this costume and put his sweats back on.

“Todd!” was heard once again, and Dick glared at the man next to him.

Jason sighed before he began. “I may have sorta accidentally spilled that me and Talia had sex after I was dipped in the pit.”

“Oh my god, you’re so freaking stupid, babe.” Dick said and rolled his eyes as he began walking toward the door.

He heard a “NO!” as he gripped the doorknob, but continued on anyway.

“He’s all yours.” Dick said as he opened the door. Damian gave a curt nod before bounding into the room.

Walking down the hall and into his bedroom, Dick could hear the screams from the other room.

“How dare you defile my mother, Todd! You had no right!”

“She came onto me, Demon! Fuck off!”

“You will be beheaded for this!”

Dick got into bed, falling asleep to the sounds of utter stupidity from the other room.


	13. Jason's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should've never gotten out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small warning for cursing, enjoy!

Jason swore he should’ve never gotten out of bed today.

It started when he first woke up to make coffee for himself and Dick before his husband had to go to work. The coffee machine had completely malfunctioned and ended up getting scalding hot coffee all over Jason’s arm and shirt. Just lovely. Oh, and while he was making eggs he got two tiny pieces of eggshell in it that just wouldn’t come out for the life of him.

Then he went to take a shower and forgot to grab a towel. Not a huge issue, but frustrating nonetheless.

Afterwards, as he was shaving he nicked himself on his neck and damn it would not stop bleeding. A drop got onto his favorite t-shirt, too.  _ God fucking dammit _ he swore in his head as he shut his eyes and took a breath to calm himself down.

And as he was walking down the busy streets of Gotham to get to the supermarket, some person bumped into him rather roughly, ending with him stepping in a deep puddle, his entire shoe and foot becoming sopping wet. Perfect. 

He just needed to pick up a few things so he could go home and crawl into bed. They were out of a few things like milk, creamer, eggs, and frozen TV dinners, which always came in handy after patrol when they were hungry at 3 am.

But obviously someone thought Jason’s misery was super fucking hilarious when he went to grab his favorite coffee creamer only to see they had run out.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He ground out under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair dark locks, tugging slightly. 

As he was walking down another aisle, he heard the familiar sound of the safety of a gun being taken off accompanied by a gruff voice. Jason looked ahead to the checkout counters to see a man in a ski mask holding a gun to a cashier’s head in an attempt to rob him.

Making his way to the front of the store to help, Jason could see the tell tale red and blue lights of cop cars shine through the front windows of the store. Someone must’ve hit a silent alarm.

Jason was about to disarm the guy when the cops began running inside, guns first. The so-called robber suddenly looked like he was about to shit himself, and quickly threw the gun and ski mask at Jason, who managed to catch the gun without it going off.

But the cops of course came in right after Jason had caught it, and soon barreled into him to take him down, knocking the wind out of him in the process. Just the cherry on top of such a wonderful day.

_ I should’ve never gotten out of my goddamn fucking bed today. FUCK. _

* * *

 

Gotham’s gray clouds contrasted the blue and white of the police car as it raced down the streets toward a particular shopping center. Dick had been driving when his partner, a man named Tony, answered a call saying there was a robbery going on at the grocery store as well as a robbery at the bank just next door.

“We’ll split up, I’ll take the bank, you got the grocery store?” Dick said as he pulled up to the shopping center.

“Yeah, see you in a few.” Tony said as he left the car, already making his way over to the shop. There were two other police cars there, the officers already making their move to head inside.

He ran in and quickly zeroed in on the guy with the gun. The guy was huge, could’ve easily been a linebacker, but it was nothing Tony hadn’t dealt with before. He ran into the guy, who thankfully wasn’t holding the gun at any of them. The gun slid somewhere to the side, and one of the other officers made their way over to it to take it as evidence.

“Don’t move! You are under arrest!” He yelled at the guy and began reading him his Miranda rights. Surprisingly, the guy didn’t really resist as he was cuffed and led to the car. But, he did have a lot to say.

“I’m being framed! The guy just threw the gun at me, he’s still in the store! Just listen holy shit.”

“Sir, the other officers will be talking to the others in the store.”

“Listen to me, just go back in and you’ll find him easily. It’s the guy who looks like he’s about to piss himself. You can’t miss him.”

Tony just ignored the guy as he led him to the car, pushing him inside then slamming the door. Going back to the passenger side, he slid into the seat and waited for his partner to come back.

Looking behind him, Tony saw the guy with his eyes shut and his head against the window. Tony could sense the guy just seemed, well tired, not angry or upset. He turned around and could see his partner making his way over to the car, a small smile on his face.

Dick entered the car, starting it before putting on his seatbelt. “Ramirez and McMann had basically finished up singing his rights when I got there.” He informed his partner.

“Didn’t have much of an issue at the store, but we gotta take this guy back.” He pointed towards the back, and Dick turned to look at the guy.

Green eyes met his gaze and damn if Dick didn’t almost burst out laughing right then.

“Hey, Jay.” He said with a shit eating grin.

“Hi, babe.” Sarcasm laced his voice as he looked as Dick.

“You know, when I left this morning you didn’t tell me robbing a supermarket was on your agenda of things to do today.” Dick laughed as he began driving toward the police station.

Tony stared between the two confusedly. “Uh, you two know each other?”

Dick looked over to him as he said, “That’s my husband.”

“What?” Tony blanched as he began looking between the two again. The guy in the back, Dick’s  _ husband _ , just gave him a glare while Dick seemed like he was fighting a laugh with the Joker-sized grin he wore. “I knew you were married but I never knew what the guy looked like,” he turned again, addressing the man in cuffs, “so you’re Jason?”

“The one and only.” He greeted flatly.

“Radio the others, tell them to lock down the area, the real robber still has to be there.” Dick told Tony. “The idiot in the backseat was just there to buy the milk he was supposed to get two days ago.”

“Well, there’s gonna be another delay on that now.” And as Dick drove Jason just closed his eyes and asked himself why the hell he had gotten out of bed today.


	14. Daughter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason and their daughter, Katie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Dick and Jason having a daughter would be very different from having a son. Most works I read results in them having a son, but here is my self-fulfilling daughter au! If you guys like this I'm considering making a separate drabble/story collection:)

Jason had a rough night.

It wasn’t unheard of, hell, everyone had rough nights, Dick would know. Jason had come in with a cracked helmet and scowl to boot with a tired haze clouding his eyes. He had barely managed to make it into bed before falling asleep. Dick woke the next morning to a sleep-slackened face, mouth open and light snores coming from his husband. He made sure to keep the curtains closed and lights off as he exited the room.

Walking to the next room, he pushed the door open to reveal their little girl’s room, sunshine coming through the purple drapes, illuminating the butterflies and flowers painted on the walls. Katie was sitting quietly in her crib, playing with the little toy hanging on the rails. She was smiling to herself as she sucked her thumb, eyes lighting up as Dick walked over to pick her up.

“Papa!” She squealed, and Dick placed a kiss on her cheek before walking her to the changing table.

“Morning, sunshine.” He greeted back, and she babbled contently as he continued to change and dress her. He loved putting her in little dresses, and he’d usually accompany the girls on trips to the mall to buy her new outfits.

He walked them both into the kitchen, locking her in the high chair that stood next to the kitchen table, and went about their morning routine. Once breakfast was finished, Dick brought his little girl into the living room, plopping her down on the floor near her toys. Katie grabbed her stuffed puppy and promptly put him in her lap before grabbing the blocks nearby. Dick put on one of her favorite shows before sitting down himself with his tablet, running information and making plans for the night’s activities.

Katie crawled over a little later, the paw of her stuffed puppy in her little fist as he sat up near Dick’s propped up legs. “Up.” She demanded, putting her arms up in the air for Dick to grab.

“You’re so demanding.” He teased, putting his work to the side and scooping up his daughter. She giggled when Dick lifted her over his head and tickled her belly with his nose.

Dick placed her on the cushion beside him, and resumed his work as she continued to watch the characters on TV. But after a few minutes, she crawled into his lap, slapping the screen with her tiny hands as she babbled and cooed.

“You just don’t want me to work today, huh?” Dick said, putting the tablet away for good this time. He sat with his little girl in his lap, arms wrapped around her as they watched together. He absent mindedly began petting her head, feeling the soft, dark locks beneath his fingers. He never understood how her hair could be so smooth and feel like you’re skimming a feather.

They stayed like that for a while, effectively going through about 5 episodes of the children’s show that Katie loved when they heard Jason’s footsteps coming down the hall. They both turned to see Jason in just a white t-shirt and boxers, sporting a bedhead look as he rubbed the scruff on his face with his hand. The other hand held a cup of coffee.

Jason sat beside them and placed a kiss on Dick’s cheek and one on top of Katie’s head. Now that he was sitting, Dick could see the shiner beneath Jason’s eye that he must’ve gotten last night.

“Oh, Jay, that looks awful.” Dick said, rubbing the area around the wound tenderly with his thumb.

“Yeah, lucky punk got in a good shot.”

Dick knew that ‘punk’ was not the word Jason would’ve used to describe what happened, but he was trying not to curse in front of their impressionable child. Dick had already come home to hear her say ‘fuck’ before and had almost lost it.

Katie moved from Dick’s lap and crawled into Jason’s, who looked down at her and smiled.  
“Hey, baby girl.” He greeted as she looked up at him with a quizzical look. And not before long those big, blue eyes began to well up with tears.

There was a little sniffle before she started crying, and the smile on Jason’s face quickly vanished. 

“What’s wrong, my girl?” He cupped her chubby cheek and wiped a tear from her face.

She caught her breath and rubbed her eyes with little, balled up fists. She looked back up to him, tears continuing to bead up in her eyes. She pointed to his face, “Dada boo boo,” she cried.

Dick placed a hand on her back as she continued to sniffle. “Honey, it’s okay, Daddy will get better.”

“Come on, sweetheart, don’t cry. I’ll be alright.” Jason said, bringing the girl into his arms. She already had a heart of gold just like Dick, and it made Jason happy to know she already had such a sunny disposition.

“Katie, you wanna help make Daddy better?” Dick asked, and Katie peeked her head out from where it lied on Jason’s shoulder with a little nod. “You’ve gotta kiss it better.”

“Okay!” The little girl lightened up in a heartbeat, and she moved to stand on Jason’s lap herself, holding his shoulders for support. She leaned in and placed a little kiss beneath his hurt eye, animating it with a “Mm-ahh!” and kissed her father.

Suddenly Jason took her in his hands and placed her on her back on the couch. “Oh, I just love you so much!” He cried, placing kiss after kiss on her tiny face. She giggled and laughed beneath him as he continued to kiss her, crying out how cute and beautiful she was between her squeals of glee.

Dick watched, a smile adorning his face, and he quickly took a picture of the two with his phone before grabbing his tablet again, returning to his work once again.


	15. Vellichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason often suffered from depressive episodes, but Dick always knows how to take care of him.

The key entered the lock, twisted, and his hand twisted the doorknob while pushing inside. The lights were off and barely a sound could be heard from inside the apartment. If Dick didn’t know any better he would’ve thought no one was home.

Flicking on the light in the hall, Dick made his way toward the kitchen, putting on that light as well. He grabbed the tea kettle that sat atop the stove and filled it with water, placing it back on a hot burner to boil. Once the quiet whistle blew, Dick took it off, grabbing a mug with a tea bag in it and poured the water, followed by two teaspoons of sugar and a small squeeze of a lemon wedge from the fridge.

He walked the hot mug down the hall, passing the living room before coming to a closed door and knocking twice. A small “come in” came a few moments later and Dick gently opened the mahogany door.

Inside Jason was in bed, covers laying over him while he looked at something on his computer. He was wearing a white t-shirt from what Dick could see, and coming closer he could see the lack of product in the young man’s hair and the dark circles under his eyes. His scruff was longer than usual, he would have a full beard in about two days if he continued to not shave. Overall, he looked miserable.

Jason glanced over to Dick, giving a small grin as he handed Jason the tea. “Thanks, baby.” Jason said quietly as he took a sip.

“Anytime.” Dick shucked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Jason held it loosely and Dick gave a small squeeze. He knew better than to outright ask how Jason was doing, so he decided to ask something else. “So, what’re you looking at?”

“There’s a new book coming out today that I was thinking about reading. I was reading some of the critics reviews.”

“That’s cool. What book?”

“It’s called Hag-Seed by Margaret Atwood.”

“Isn’t that one of your favorite authors?”

“Yeah,” and he looked at Dick, “she was one of the first I read when I first went to the manor.”

Dick nodded a bit and cozied up slightly closer to him. He watched as Jason continued to scroll through reviews and synopses, and he pecked a small kiss against Jason’s scruff-covered cheek.

They sat in companionable silence until Jason closed the laptop and placed it at the foot of the bed before snuggling back into the covers and closing his eyes. Dick placed a hand on his cheek and stroked gently with his thumb.

He hated seeing Jason like this. But he would never leave him in this state.

Truth be told, Jason experienced depressive episodes fairly often, some worse than others. This one had been particularly bad as it was the anniversary of his own death. He’d been in bed for days.

And each day Dick would visit him during any free time he got, often coming during his lunch breaks or after his shifts and proceeding to stay the night just holding Jason while he slept. The man was plagued with nightmares, much more often than normal, and Dick knew he wasn’t really sleeping, he didn’t need the circles under his eyes to tell him that.

Jason sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. Dick looked back at the laptop at the foot of the bed, over to the desk that held a novel that Jason was reading, and back at the man in bed. And suddenly Dick got an idea.

“Babe,” he began and Jason looked over to him. “Why don’t we try to go out today?” he asked, hoping today would be the day he got his boyfriend out of his apartment. Jason had barely left his bed let alone his apartment in almost a week.

Jason looked away, grabbed his tea and took another sip before giving a small nod. “Okay.” He finally said and Dick beamed at him.

“Great!” Dick gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up from the bed. “Here, I’ll grab your clothes while you go shower.”

Jason made a face. “Are you trying to tell me I smell, Dickie?” he teased.

Dick just laughed and told him to get in the shower once more while he sifted through Jason’s dresser to find some suitable clothes. It was a little chilly so he searched for a sweater or sweatshirt while Jason went into his bathroom.

Laying the clothes out, Dick left the room to give Jason some privacy and waited in the living room. Jason emerged quite quickly, the light beard still on his face. Well, Dick supposed getting him showered and dressed was a good a step as any. Getting him to shave and do his hair could come later.

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as he grabbed his coat from the closet. Dick smiled.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not very much in the mood for surprises.” Jason told him honestly, and Dick understood.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. And there shouldn’t be too many people there.”

As Dick drove he occasionally glanced over to Jason who remained quiet and just looked out the window the entire time. At one point Dick reached over and grabbed his hand, and Jason naturally laced his fingers with his as he drove.

The place was a little far, but Dick had been waiting to show Jason this place for a while, and today was the perfect day. Parking in the back, Dick got out and opened up Jason’s door for him before lacing their hands together once again. Jason gave Dick a quick kiss on the cheek as they began to walk to the front of the building.

“Where are you taking me?” Jason asked right before they got to the store front. And Dick didn’t have to answer as Jason’s mouth parted slightly as he stared in awe in front of the shop.

It was an old book shop, one of those mom and pop places. The place was fairly big with two floors, and all the books were gently used just the way Jason liked them. There was even a coffee shop inside, and from what Dick could see there weren’t many people inside, just as he’d promised.

It seemed like Jason didn’t know the place, and that made Dick’s heart light up even more.

“I found this while I was patrolling one day. The front is so small I’d miss it most times, but I somehow found it and figured you’d like it.” Dick blushed a bit as he spoke, and Jason smiled at him before leading the way inside.

“Hell yeah I would. Let’s see what they have.” Entering the store it had that cozy sort of feeling, the air smelling of book pages and the slight scent of cinnamon, with the lighting soft and warm. A few people walked around the aisles, picking up books and reading the back covers. Dick looked over to Jason who lit up like a kid at Disney World.

He followed Jason around as he looked at book after book, and each one he liked he gave to Dick asking, “Can you hold this?” before racing off to the next shelf. Dick never said no, even as the stack of books in his hand grew higher and higher.

They walked over to a section labeled “New Books” which was small and only held a few titles. But Jason spied the book he had wanted and grabbed it quickly, another bright smile adorning his face. “They have it!” he cried, smile so bright it made Dick’s heart ache. This was definitely an improvement from the past week.

“I’m glad, wanna get it?” Dick said, offering his arms for Jason to put the book on top.

“Of course, but I can hold it.” Jason said and stalked off to a small area with two leather seats. He sat in one and motioned for Dick to sit, too. He took the offer and placed the stack of books on the floor between them.

Eventually, Dick grabbed them each a coffee from the small coffee shop, sipping it as Jason explained each of the books he grabbed, telling Dick which ones he’d like and which ones were his own favorites. Dick’s heart melted as Jason would smile at him as he spoke, a piece of his normal self returning after such a difficult week.

But smiling or not, Dick would always be there for him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my own personal head cannon that Jason suffers from depression, I think a lot of others feel that way, too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Football Sundays

Dick knocked on the door in front of him and patiently waited for the apartment’s occupant to open it. When it finally did, he was met with the grinning face of his boyfriend, jersey and sweatpants on with messy hair and slippers. Dick smiled back as he walked in. “Hey, babe.” He placed a small kiss on his lips before walking toward the kitchen to put down the food he brought.

Well, that’s what he tried to do, but Jason wasn’t really letting him. Before Dick could move into the next room, Jason had come up from behind him, holding his waist and placing kisses to his neck. “Jeez, Jay, let me get in the house first!”

“I missed you.”

“It’s been a day! And here I thought I was the emotional one.” Dick teased as he managed to wiggle out of Jason’s grip and walk to the kitchen.

“Shush, I’m allowed to miss you.” Jason pouted. God, Dick never thought someone as big and brawny as Jason could pout, and be as effective as it was.

“No one said you weren’t.” Dick said, placing the dish with salsa dip in the fridge and the bag of chips on the counter. When that was done Jason was on him again, and Dick wasn’t going to push him off.

“What’s up? You’re usually not this affectionate.” Dick observed. “Not saying it’s a bad thing, it’s just-” Dick was cut off by lips meeting his own in a sloppy, desperate kiss, Jason’s hands moving down from his waist to cup his ass.

“Just missed you is all, baby.” Jason said, voice sultry and eyes half lidded. Dick knew that combo anywhere.

“Well,” Dick began, placing another long kiss on Jason’s lips, “I missed you, too.”

With Dick pressed against the counter, Jason continued to kiss him, deepening it until his tongue slipped in, waltzing with Dick’s own in ways that made waves of heat crash right into his groin. They grew infinitely closer until Jason broke away, lifting Dick from his ass and placing him on the counter. Dick took the initiative, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist as they continued to make out.

“I thought we were watching the game.” Dick said as Jason placed kissed down his cheek to his jaw and then his neck. 

“We have half an hour until kick-off.”

“Oh, well in that case…” Dick grabbed Jason’s face and pulled him back to his lips. He had a feeling he wasn’t leaving this counter until he was good and fucked.

And he was right.

A little while later Jason pulled his sweatpants back up and held a hand out for Dick to grab and hop off the counter. After rearranging himself, Dick kissed him sweetly one last time before heading to the bathroom for cleanup.

Now was as good a time as ever to heat up the dip Dick had brought, and Jason got to it. He popped it in the microwave and sat at the kitchen table as he waited, phone in hand as he texted Roy.

A short while later Jason brought everything into the living room and found Dick sitting on the couch flipping through channels to find the game, blanket spread on his lap. Jason placed the food and drinks on the table before sitting beside Dick and pulling him into his lap. The other just continued to look through channels, but leaned back into Jason’s chest.

“Are you sure it’s on now?” Dick asked as he continued to look.

“Yes, go to channel five.”

“I looked there already and...oh there is it!” Dick exclaimed as the NFL logo flashed on the screen. Jason just shook his head.

“Told you.” Jason said as the teams ran onto the field. It was a Gotham Rogues game against the Metropolis Spartans, one of the most hyped games of the season. And with both men being from Gotham, they were huge Rogues fans. So, Jason sported one of the official black and yellow jerseys while Dick had on a black t-shirt with the team’s logo across the chest. It was delectably tight on him, and was the first thing Jason had ripped off him earlier in the kitchen.

As the game started, they laid contently in each other’s arms, making light small talk about the game, the previous night’s patrol, their mutual friends. They had some of the food, too, with beers that Jason had brought in. And every so often Jason would place a kiss on Dick’s ebony hair, and Dick would lean in closer to his embrace.

They loved Sundays like this.

“He’s passing the 40 now, the 30, the 25, he may be going for the touchdown!” The announcer said over the TV camera following the running player across the field.

Suddenly Jason lurched forward, yelling “GO!” and startling Dick to the point of almost falling off the couch. But Dick was just as invested, joining his boyfriend in yelling at the TV, and in cheerful celebration as the player made the touchdown.

“They better not miss this field goal.” Jason said quietly, eyes never moving from the TV as they set up the play. “Yes!” He cried when it was good.

“We should go to a game.” Dick thought aloud. “I can see if I get discounted tickets through work.”

“That’d be fun.” Jason said, hugging Dick closer. “As long as there’s no world-ending event happening that weekend, I should be free.”

“That’s like a 50/50 chance.” Dick teased. “I’ll look into it for us. Would you wanna go with Roy and Kori, too? Or just us?”

“I’d go with the two of them. It’d be fun.” Jason said as he absentmindedly watched the commercials.

“Yeah, I think Gordon mentioned something in the last meeting about benefits. I think tickets were just added.” Dick pulled out his phone, going to check while Jason pulled out his own phone, taking a picture of himself and Dick on his phone and sending it to Tim over snapchat.

Jason took a swig of his beer, releasing a loud burp that had Dick pausing and looking at him incredulously. He just sent back a sheepish grin.

Turning back to his phone, Dick said “I’d give that a three.”

“A three?” Jason asked in surprise. “I’d like to see you do better.”

“I can.” Dick grabbed the bottle from his hands, taking his own sip before emitting his own loud burp. Jason laughed.

“Maybe that’s a four.” Jason said. “I can top it.” Dick made to give back the bottle, but Jason refused. Taking a breath, he came back with one that Dick would easily call an eight.

“You’re disgusting.” Dick played.

“Just the way you like me.” Jason replied coyly, kissing Dick’s forehead.

By the time the fourth quarter came the six pack of beer was finished, the empty bottles lining the coffee table, caps scattered across the wood. The two were laughing over some video Dick had found online. And as Dick scrolled through videos, his eyes slowly fluttered closed, head leaning against Jason as he began to doze off.

In the end, the Rogues won 48 to 24, and as the team celebrated on screen, Jason and Dick laid on the couch, sleeping soundly beneath the blanket, Jason’s arm securing Dick on top, Dick holding him tightly as their hearts beat in sync and the sun began to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a lack of stories about these two enjoying sports together, and since football is my favorite sport this was born.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	17. Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s birthday has to be special. It just has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha no I’m not dead. I hope this fluff makes up for my lack of excuse for updating

If Dick’s birthday was anything but special it’d be a goddamn sin. Jason always made sure that everything for the day was planned perfectly down to the most minute detail. Some would say he was a fool to pick the cufflinks for his jacket a week in advance the year they went to a flashy restaurant in upper NYC, but Jason did it all for a reason. Dick was, well, he was perfect. And it wasn’t just Jason that felt that way. Over the years he’d heard many of his old Titans buddies or other vigilante colleagues commenting on how everything Dick did was perfect. He was the role model for everyone, the true golden standard, and Jason was lucky enough to call him his. Dickie deserved the world, and Jason would make sure he received that and more.

The stakes this year were much higher than before. This was the first year the two were living together. Jason, nervous with anticipation for the day, woke up first, feeling like every cell in his body was buzzing. Things were easier to plan when you didn’t sleep next to the person you were planning for.

In the past Jason would meet up with Dick halfway through the day to do whatever he had planned. Last year they went to an amusement park for the day and ended the night under the red and white big top watching the acrobats twirl in the air. Dick had been so elated that Jason had to wonder if his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Another year they went camping and Jason made a feast that ended with filled bellies and lips sticky with marshmallows.

The first year was definitely the most nerve wracking. And back then he had only planned a lunch in the park followed by a play and dinner at the manor, much to his own chagrin. He had a fear of disappointing Dick, but his radiating smile at the flower-shaped sandwiches reminded Jason that Dick didn’t need extravagance to be happy. But dammit if Jason wasn’t going to give him that and more. Dick was as easy to entertain as a puppy, and Jason continued to toss him new balls every year. But this birthday was going to be a little different.

This was the fifth time they were celebrating his birthday together, and Jason knew the best way to make it noteworthy. He had been thinking about this for a long time and he knew it was finally time to do it.

Each year for his own birthday Dick got him exactly what he always wanted – peace and quiet. He was exceptionally good at gift-giving, each year surprising Jason with something out of the box. One of his favorites was when Dick tracked down one of his childhood friends that he’d mentioned in passing. Jason didn’t even know if he was alive, and he had told Dick of the times his friend, John, helped him when he was first cast out to the streets. Somehow Dick managed to find the guy living in a small city on Long Island, and paid to get him to Gotham for a night. When they were at dinner John came and joined them, and Jason was more than shocked at seeing his long-lost friend. It reminded him how much effort Dick puts in for him, and how he deserves no less in return.

Just on a day to day basis Dick does the most for him. When he leaves for work in the morning there will be coffee waiting for Jason in the pot and a mug left out for him to use. He keeps the top of the toothpaste clean because he knows that’s how Jason likes it, even though he’d never do that in his old place. He makes chocolate chip cookies every time Jason is down, and does everything in his power to help him feel better. He takes the time to listen when Jason needs to vent about Bruce or his teammates or work. And Jason can’t even count how many times Dick has saved his ass in the field. He does cute things like leave notes for Jason written in the steam on the mirror after showering. Sometimes it’ll just be a little heart, sometimes it’ll be a love note, and sometimes it’ll be a sugary sweet threat for Jason to shave “or else.” He doesn’t like to think of the “or else.”

Jason doesn’t deserve Dick. But he sure as shit won’t let him go. Life had kicked him in the teeth plenty of times, so to be given such an opportunity that is Dick Grayson, well, Jason was going to make sure this one wouldn’t slip through his fingers. Dick was his, and it was time to make that final.

Jason rolled over and quietly opened his bedside drawer to pull out the hidden box inside. He slipped the gold band out and held it between his index finger and thumb, watching how the lazy morning light gleamed off the rounded edge and made the intricate design etched into it even more noticeable. Jason studied it like it held the answers to all his questions. He had fucked up so much in his life that he hoped this wouldn’t end up like everything else in his life—blown up, destroyed, or left for dead.

The agenda for the day was as follows: wait for Dick to wake up, have great morning sex, make him blueberry pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse (because his boyfriend was still a child), meet up with the Bat idiots for a lunch at Dick’s favorite barbeque place, and propose before they all part ways—real flashy like Dick would like. Then they’d go out to celebrate downtown with some drinks and dancing with their friends, and end the night tumbling into bed together. Jason had his outfits all planned as well as Dick’s because the man still couldn’t dress himself at 30. The ingredients for breakfast were already laid out last night, and the reservation for lunch was made weeks ago.

But Jason didn’t want to depend solely on the ring to make the day feel special. A wise man (Alfred) once told him that the smallest of gestures could have the grandest effect. So, Jason put his attention on tiny details such as decorations. Last night while Dick slept Jason blew up a myriad of colored balloons and left them to populate the floor of their bedroom. He almost passed out with how many he blew up, but he knew it’d be worth it when Dick woke up to the latex rainbow coloring the carpet.

He slipped the ring back to where it was hidden and threw an arm over Dick. He listened to his soft breaths and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky, just as he tended to do every morning nowadays. After a while Dick’s breathing deepened and he turned to face Jason, eyes remaining closed. Jason didn’t want to fully wake him, and had to fight the urge to kiss him. He deserved to sleep and Jason was going to let him, even if it killed him.

It didn’t take long for Dick to open his eyes, a soft smile directed at Jason as he began to stretch. Jason took his opportunity to place a small kiss on his cheek which Dick nuzzled into.

“Happy Birthday, babe,” Jason said. Dick placed a kiss on his cheek in return.

“Thanks, babe.” He seemed like he was going to fall asleep again.

Truthfully, he wasn’t all that nervous to pop the question. It just felt right. Dick was the man who helped him to be the best person he could be, and Jason wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He felt like he would say yes, but the thought of Dick’s history with proposals gnawed at Jason’s gut. Dick had never been good with marriage—what if this relationship was included in that?

Eventually Dick stretched again, wiggling his way out of Jason’s arms. A great yawn escaped his lips as his arms reached above his head.

“You know, I can feel you staring,” Dick said, popping an eye open to smirk at Jason. And after all these years Jason’s cheeks still heated a bit under his gaze. Dick knew it, too, because he smiled at him and winked. That fucker.

“Yeah, well you have no right looking that good first thing in the morning after crawling through the window at 3 am.”

Dick shrugged, “What can I say, it’s the gypsy blood.”

“You smug ass.”

“Oh, please. You obviously haven’t looked in a mirror in your life if you still think I’m the good looking one.”

“Everyone’s dim compared to you, doll.” His lips were on Dick’s in a light smooch, coming off with a pop that made Dick blush.

“Want breakfast?” Jason asked.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Blueberry pancakes?”

“Oh, babe, you’re too good to me,” Dick said as he pat the side of Jason’s face and made to get off the bed. Or, he seemed to, except he stopped once his legs hung over the edge and his eyes found the balloons littering the ground. His hand went to his mouth as a gasp escaped it, eyes scanning over each and every one. Jason hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on his neck, telling him happy birthday once more. He knew the balloons would work. 

But instead of getting excited, Dick got...sad? Jason heard him sniffle once, twice, before his head bent down and a sad smile etched on his face. Jason even saw some tears making their way down his cheek.

Every alarm bell was ringing in his head, putting him on alert. What had he done wrong? Had he possibly hurt him? No, that couldn’t be. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that Jason could fathom that would make his Dickie upset. So much for being a detective.

Before Jason could ask what was wrong, Dick softly spoke, “I knew I loved you for some reason.”

Jason was dumbstruck. “Uh, thanks? What’s wrong, baby?”

Dick sniffed again, wiping his eyes as a sad laugh escaped his mouth. “It’s like you knew. But I never told you.”

“Knew what?” Jason had to ask. Dick wasn’t making any sense.

“About the balloons.” He finally looked to Jason, and Jason could see a radiating warmth in his eyes despite the tear tracks on his face. Dick hugged him tightly, and Jason didn’t know what else to do but hug him back. He felt so useless and utterly confused.

Finally, Dick released him and began to explain. “Back when I was with my folks in the circus we didn’t have all that much money. We were the headlining act, but Haley didn’t pay my parents all that much. So each year on my birthday my parents scrapped together what they could to get me a small gift and a cake. But to make it feel more special they’d always blow up balloons and put them all over the floor around my bed so when I woke up they’d be there.” He finished with that same sad smile.

“I don’t mean to get so emotional,” he wiped his eyes, “but I never thought I’d see balloons around my bed ever again.”

Jason’s heart swelled and burst, and he gathered Dick in his arms again. God, he loved how much of a sap Dick was. “I had no idea.”

“How would you? I never said anything. Hell, I’d forgotten about it for years.”

Something in his chest stirred and Jason said, “You deserve balloons on your birthday every year.” He went back and grabbed the box from the nightstand. This was the time. Screw the plan, this is absolutely perfect.

“I want to give you balloons every year if it’ll make you happy,” Jason began as he sat beside him on the bed again. “You deserve them, Dickie. You deserve the world.”

“Thank you, Jay.” Dick said, wrapping an arm around him.

“I want to give you the world. You know that, right?”

Dick smiled, “Of course.”

Jason moved and knelt on one knee in front of Dick, whose shocked face made Jason’s heart beat faster. He tried to hear past the rushing in his ears. “I promise to give you the world and more, Dick, forever and always. There’s no one else I’d rather spend my time with. There’s no one in this world who understands my fucked up mind like you, and there’s no one who’s gonna love me like you.”

Dick was crying even more now as Jason pulled the box out from behind his back. “I’m just a stupid kid from Crime Alley that somehow got lucky enough to find someone who puts up with all of his bullshit. You make me the best man I can be, and every day is a new adventure with you. What I’m trying to say is that I want to put balloons on your floor every year for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you, Dick. I love you so much, and it took me so long to realize you’re the one. So, will you marry this lucky sonuvabitch?”

Dick was hugging him around his neck and saying yes over and over before Jason was able to blink. Jason held him tight, and felt a rush of pure ecstasy in his veins. Dick was going to be his forever, he said _yes_.

They kissed, intense and deep, holding faces and twisting lips until they broke for air.

Jason internally cheered. The balloons were a great idea.


End file.
